


When the Sun Comes Up

by Teddy1008



Series: Secrets in the Band [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Little Harry, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Louis, Puppy Play, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Niall, They are in the band, corner time, larry stylinson - Freeform, puppy niall, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Harry had been handed the letter, and Harry had raced up to his room, tearing the envelope up. The first page that fell out was the page that everyone received along with their certificate. It described the different kinds of labels you could be — Dom, sub, Owner, Puppy, Daddy/Mommy,  Little. He had thrown that aside quickly, fumbling for his official paper. His breath had caught, his heart almost seeming to stop. There, right on his certificate, it read:Full Name: Harry Edward StylesAge: 18Sex: MaleStatus: Little_____Or, the one where Harry Styles just desperately wants his bandmate Louis Tomlinson to be his Daddy.





	When the Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItIsWhatItIs9194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/gifts).



> This is to my dear friend, ItIsWhatItIs9194, who deserves the best in the world. Back in January, you and I were talking, and you brought up how desperately you wanted to read a fic where Louis is Harry's Daddy and they're in the band. So I made this fic in my Google Docs on January 16, and wrote a few paragraphs every month and finished it just in time for your birthday. And better yet, I've decided to make this a oneshot series, so you'll be getting more from this AU ;) Sorry if it's absolutely shitty haha XD But I really hope you enjoy it, no matter how boring or shitty I personally feel it is LOL 
> 
> Happy birthday babe, love you so much <3

It wasn't always that Harry had been so self–confident about his status as a Little in the world.

In fact, it was big news for a member of the biggest boyband in the world to be a Little. Littles were often rare; generally, people were labelled as just plain “subs” or “Doms,” unless they wanted to go even further into detail.

Whether fate was on his side or not, Harry’s family was very traditional — they believed that it was only right for them to be labelled as their true status, not just a “Dom” or a “sub.”

Harry’s dad was a Dom, and his mum was a sub. There was nothing special about that; his parents weren't detailed labels such as a “Puppy” or “Kitten” or “Little” or “Daddy Dom.”

Harry’s older sister, Gemma, on the other hand, had been pronounced as “Mistress” when she'd reached the age of eighteen. Harry’s mum and dad had known that Gemma would be some sort of a Dominant — it was quite clear on the way she bossed people around, gave orders, and insisted that Harry obey her every command.

All in all, the family was quite ordinary. That is, until a certain curly–haired boy had been born. The boy had been a big baby; much bigger than Gemma had been. That was why his mum and dad, and even Gemma, had been convinced that he would be a Dom — either a Daddy, a Master, or an Owner.

But the thing was, he had never grown any hair on his body besides on his head, whether it be facial or pubic — a common trait for a Little. But he'd been a big baby, with strong lungs, and he'd gradually grown up to a strong lad with quite the dominance stance (that he had totally not learned from Gemma. But that could be kept a secret from everyone else).

He turned sixteen when he'd finally decided to audition for X-Factor, in hopes that he would become a singer. Unfortunately, it seemed that fate always loved to mess around with him, for he did not become a solo artist as he'd originally wanted, but instead, he was to be put together with four other boys, and become a boyband — hopefully, a famous, popular one.

Harry had gotten to know the other lads quite well as time passed — Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam.

Zayn had been declared as an Owner — a Dom for a nice little puppy or a sweet, adorable kitten. He'd gone absolutely ecstatic that he was not a sub, although Harry couldn't see what was so bad about being a submissive.

Niall was labelled as a puppy when he'd reached the age of eighteen. The blond boy had seemed to be a bit shocked, confessing that he had not been expecting his status to be of that. Harry remembered Niall had been quite scared of his future Owner, in fears that he would be too strict, too scary, too abusive. But just his luck, he had gotten matched with Zayn, and now the two boys were living a nice life together as Owner and Puppy. The fans found it adorable, as did Harry.

Liam was pronounced as just a plain, regular Dom — nothing special or too complicated. He would hopefully find a sweet little sub to be with, and their relationship wouldn't be too confusing or troubling as the other statuses would potentially be.

Louis? Well, he'd been named a Daddy, though Harry had never doubted that he wouldn't be. The man was far too strict on boundaries and stern about swearing, as well as believing that timeouts were a wonderful and effective punishment. Harry knew that he would make a wonderful Daddy to his future Little.

The day finally came when Harry Edward Styles turned eighteen, and he'd gone to bed, jittery and nervous for the statement that would define his entire life from then on. Niall, with his little puppy tail stuck in his bum wagging, had assured him that it would be fine, that he'd just probably be a regular Dom like Liam was.

Then Harry’s turn had arrived, finally turning eighteen years old on February 1st. The lads had been happy and eager to know Harry’s title in the world — Niall had begged and begged, even using his adorable puppy eyes, to know what Harry’s status was (although Zayn had put a stop to that soon with a stern look towards his Puppy when he saw that Harry was becoming uncomfortable). Legally speaking, Harry was allowed to see it before all of his other family members or friends would, and he had taken that chance immediately in fears that his family wouldn’t approve of his status.

He’d been handed the letter, and Harry had raced up to his room, tearing the envelope up. The first page that fell out was the page that everyone received along with their certificate. It described the different kinds of labels you could be — Dom, sub, Owner, Puppy, Daddy/Mommy,  Little. He had thrown that aside quickly, fumbling for his official paper. His breath had caught, his heart almost seeming to stop. There, right on his certificate, it read:

_Full Name: Harry Edward Styles_

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Male_

_Status: Little_

Harry had stayed upstairs for at least half an hour, sitting silently on his bed in shock, dread filling his guts. What would the others think of him? Would they treat him differently? Would they think he was helpless? Eventually, time had run out, and he deemed himself fit enough to go back downstairs and face the lads. To his surprise, the other boys had broken into grins, Liam claiming that he’d always known that Harry would be a Little, Niall squealing excitedly, Zayn and Louis congratulating him with claps on the back.

It had gone better than expected, Harry grinning brightly at the four other boys, delighted by their reaction. Then came the even harder moment.

He’d been hesitant in showing his mum, dad, and sister the paper — what would they think of him, knowing that he would always be in diapers, unable to control his bodily functions, and possibly be at the mental age of 4, if not younger? He’d taken the paper to them, dreading their reaction, and had handed the paper to them with a quietly whispered, “Here.”

He saw multiple emotions and expressions run through their eyes — shock, confusion, happiness, wonder. Then, his mum had let out a delighted squeal that rivaled Niall’s and had wrapped him in a giant hug, repeating, “I love you so much,” over and over again.

Harry, who’d been stiff as a board, slowly began to relax into his mum’s embrace, thankful that they seemed to happily accept who he was without much problem.

His sister had been delighted that he'd been a little, contrary to his thoughts. She'd poked questions at him, but Harry knew that she didn't mean any harm. “So, who’re you gonna get — Daddy or Mommy? Will you go to the Matching House or just wait? What are you going to tell the public?”

Harry blushed as he answered. “Preferably Daddy,” he responded, dimpling when his sister squealed. “I don't think I'll go to the Matching House, not till I'm desperate at least. And I'll have to discuss it with the lads and the others about telling the public.”

The Matching House was a place where people — both Dominants and submissives — could go to to try and find their possible partner. Some people preferred to go to the Matching House and let officials handle it, while others wanted to allow fate to play with their lives. Harry was more of the latter. He would only resort to going to the Matching House if he was 19 and still Daddy-less. It was illegal to not have a partner by 20, since that was the age your true nature began to kick in. He'd be screwed if he was 20 years old, Daddy-less, and unable to control his bodily functions or cook for himself. He wouldn't be able to survive.

Harry took a shaky breath. “I hope people don't laugh at me when I reveal my status.”

“You’ll be a wonderful Little for your future Daddy,” his dad told him. “And all the fans will be proud, we all know it.”

And that had certainly boosted his confidence.

After a month of keeping his status to himself, he found out that he was scheduled for a meeting with Modest! management to discuss possible plans and outcomes of revealing his status.

He'd gone on Twitter the day before, finally mustering up the courage to do so, and had seen a bunch of similar things, in which he was all tagged in.

_I_am_mrs_styles: OMG OMG OMG @harrystyles FINALLY TURNED 18!!!!!! CAN’T WAIT FOR HIS STATUS TO BE REVEALED!_

_hazza_lover_sophia: Fuck yes, I swear to god, if @harrystyles is a Puppy, then Zayn had better adopt him! #zarry_

__tommo.the.tease_: @harrystyles Happy 18th birthday! Finally the big day ;)_

Harry had smiled at the fans’ comments; they always made him laugh and tempted to respond to them, but management wouldn't often let them saying that it would cause too much of a commotion. He had been left feeling pretty reassured after seeing those tweets, knowing that the fans would always be there for him. But now that he had to actually go, he was dreading the meeting with management regarding his status.

When he arrived, he was surprised when Louis was at the building as well. He hadn't been expecting the lads to tag along with him. “What're you here for?”

“To give you support,” the Daddy answered with a warm smile. “Facing management about stuff like this is nervewracking. Trust me, I'd know.”

Louis would indeed know about this matter. After all, he'd been 18 when taken under management along with the other lads — which meant that he had to either declare or lie about his status. However, from what Harry had heard, the older boy had only been allowed to be truthful about his status since it was possible that having a Daddy in the group would attract more attention towards them.

Harry was scared that management wouldn’t allow him to tell people that he was a Little. He wasn't sure he could handle pretending to be something else while fighting his true instinct.

Fighting your true status inside was just horrible. It took a toll on the person, making them stressed, making them have erratic sleeping, panic attacks, as well as extreme anxiety and stress. And he did _not_ want that to happen.

“Thanks,” Harry said with a blush on his cheeks at the thoughtfulness. “For coming with me, I mean.”

Louis smiled and shrugged. “It’s nothing,” he replied. “Now, c’mon, Hazza, or else you'll be late!” He wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Harry couldn’t help but lean into the strong, warm feeling he got when Louis touched him. It was probably his instincts coming out, he knew, but he couldn't help but imagine how life would be like with Louis as his Daddy. He'd be so stern, so loving, so gentle …

Harry shook himself out of his daze. _What are you doing,_ he scolded himself. It was just wrong to think of Louis that way, even if he was a Daddy. They were just friends, and nothing more. Harry wasn't willing to risk their friendship over his creepy fantasies. It wasn't like he could ask his bandmate anyway.

It was by law that submissives, especially Littles, were not permitted to ask Dominants if they could be their subs. Although it was only for “safety reasons”, or so it was called, Harry couldn’t help but think it was stupid. It made it sound like subs couldn't make any decisions in their lives. He snorted inwardly.

“Harry? Harry!”

Harry blinked, the sound of Louis’ voice jerking him from his thoughts. “Um, yeah,” he stammered. “Sorry, what’d you say?”

“I asked if you were ready,” Louis replied, concern visible in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Harry said, still a bit dazed. “I'm ready.”

Louis gave him a smile, took his arm off of Harry’s shoulder, and opened the door to the room the meeting was scheduled to be in.

Greetings were swift and professional, no actual emotion behind those words. In fact, Harry swore that he saw Louis shake hands with a member of Modest! management a bit harder than necessary. He swallowed back a laugh.

The moment they sat down, the talking began. “Alright, so you've been classified as a Little, am I correct?”

Harry gave a small nod, too nervous to reply verbally. Louis gave him a small smile and snuck a hand behind his back, rubbing it soothingly as if the Daddy Dom’s instincts were screaming at him to comfort the anxious Little next to him.

“I was thinking we could publicly announce that you're a Dominant — just a Dom though, nothing else special. Like Liam. That way, we can go along and no one will freak out. The other would be to announce you as Unclassified. It would attract much more attention than just a Little or Dom, and bring more attention to the band—”

“There's no way,” Louis interrupted, eyes narrowing. “We are _not_ introducing Harry to the public as Unclassified, nor or we going to lie about his status.”

Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to be known as Unclassified, that was for sure. To be Unclassified meant to be a failure to the community. They were generally just maids or servants since they had no use in this lifestyle. It was rare to be Unclassified, but not impossible.

“I don't believe you have a say in this matter.” The reply was cold, directed at Louis.

The Daddy’s eyes flashed, and growled, “Why don't we ask Harry, then?” He turned to the upset boy, and cooed, “Haz? What do you want to do?”

“I … I don't want to lie,” Harry whispered, shrinking back in his seat.

Louis straightened, looking smug. “And there you are,” the lad smirked. “Now that we've decided, I believe we have no more reason to stay here. C’mon, Harry. Niall mentioned something about Nando’s — wanna come?”

Harry gave a small smile, and the two boys left their management to fume by themselves, furious, and disbelieving of what had just happened.

**********

Nando's had been fun, with Niall being loud as usual, Zayn scolding him affectionately, and Liam going on and on about meeting this new sub who had really struck him hard — hard enough for him to ask her to be his sub.

But Nando's had been tiring. The moment Harry and the lads got home, he'd collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He fell straight into a deep sleep.

_“Daddy! Daddy, I hurt! Hawwy hurt!” He let out hard sobs, body trembling and shoulders heaving up and down with the force of his cries._

_Louis cooed and picked Harry up. “Shh, baby. It's okay. Daddy will make it better.”_

_Harry sniffled as Louis rubbed his tummy gently as he rummaged through the drawers. He pulled out a small box. “Ta-da!” He smiled. “Band-aids will make it better, hm, sweetums?”_

_“Bandies?” Harry broke into a toothy smile, forgetting the fact that he had been sobbing about a cut he had on his finger._

_Louis laughed. “There's that cute little smile!” He reached out and wrapped the band-aid lightly around Harry’s finger, making sure it wasn't too constricting. “There we go!”_

_Harry grinned and clumsily rubbed at his tear tracks on his face. “T’ank you, Daddy.” He giggled when Louis tickled his tummy._

_“I love you, baby,” Louis murmured, pressing a light kiss to his curls._

Harry woke up with a gasp, drenched in sweat and heart thumping. He frowned, remembering his dream. Why the hell was Louis his Daddy in that?

And why the hell did it feel so real?

**********

Harry couldn’t help it.

it wasn’t his fault. Technically, it was the dream’s fault.

He wasn’t sure what exactly was wrong with him, but before he could stop himself, he had searched up on the web, ‘Zarry.' Pictures of him and Zayn, both real and Photoshopped, popped up. He wrinkled his nose in surprise when he found one where he and Zayn were kissing — obviously Photoshopped. He closed that picture; it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t quite sure why fans paired him and Zayn together when everyone knew Zayn had already found his partner — Niall.

Harry still remembered the time the group of five boys had been put together. If he was being honest when he’d first seen the Bradford boy, he may or may not have had a tiny little crush form. The boy had been too beautiful, with his long eyelashes, perfect smile, and a nicely chiseled face. Not to mention, his eyes — yeah, let’s not even go there.

Then Harry had seen Louis — gosh, the Daddy had been radiating dominance and had just filled him with a feeling of warmth and happiness. It had made Harry practically swoon like a little fangirl meeting her idols for the first time.

“Harry Styles,” he had said, stumbling over his words, and just stuck out a hand.

Instead of shaking it, the other lad had smiled big and pulled him into a hug, clapping him on the back and saying, “Nice to meet you.” He’d pulled back and said, “Louis Tomlinson.”

Those had been the first words Louis had spoken to him — well, it was technically the first time they’d had the chance to speak to each other. He also may or may not have been tempted to tattoo those words onto his wrist. Thank goodness he hadn't, though, because that would have definitely brought up some commotion from the public!

He deleted ‘Zarry’ from the search engine, tapping the desk with his fingers, trying to decide whether he should do it or not.

“Oh, fuck it,” he grumbled, and typed in “Larry”.

Images popped up, but not what he'd imagined. They were all pictures of Larry King, so Harry deleted that and typed in ‘Larry Stylinson’ once more.

Sure enough, images of him and Louis — some photoshopped, some not — popped up onto the screen, and he smiled when he found one of Louis hugging him tightly. He had always felt that Louis gave the best hugs; he loved it when the blue-eyed Daddy wrapped his arms around Harry’s body. It made him feel safe.

He had just clicked on an image where they were standing next to each other, Louis’ hand on his shoulder, when something caught his attention. He bit his lip, feeling his cheeks warm a little, when he saw the picture that had caught his eye. It was a photoshopped picture of him sitting on Louis’ lap, wearing a onesie. He hesitated, mouse hovering over it, before he clicked it. He was tempted to save the picture to his computer or possibly set it as his wallpaper and was trying to decide when the door flung open.

“Hazza!”

Harry jumped, head snapping around. Louis stood by the door, mouth dropping wide open into an ‘o’ shape. Harry realized what Louis was staring at and slammed his laptop shut.

“Harry, I—”

Before Louis could finish his sentence, Harry was already gone through the door, the embarrassment becoming too overwhelming.

As Harry ran, all he could think of was that he'd fucked up. So, so badly. Louis probably thought he was a freak now.

He slowed his running, sobs wracking his body now, his breathing shallow. He slumped down, leaning against the building, not even caring whether someone saw him or not. He buried his face in his hands and moaned. His life was ruined. He finally regained his composure a tad bit and looked around. He was behind a grocery store in an alleyway. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that people hadn’t hunted him down yet.

That was how it always felt. Like he was being hunted, chased down as prey, just for everyone’s amusement. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. Hoping he didn’t look too shaken up or upset, he pulled his hood over his head, trying to blend in with everyone else on the streets, and stumbled back home.

He hesitated outside the house. What was he supposed to do? He lived in the same flat as Louis, for heaven’s sake! He decided the best thing to do would be to just pretend that nothing had happened.

Clearing his throat and trying to be as brave as he could, he strode into the house. And just his luck, he walked right into Louis. Great.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Louis?” Harry answered, a bit too quickly.

“You know, it’s okay,” Louis said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

“Right.” Harry cast his gaze downwards and his bottom lip wobbled dangerously before he bit it, hard. He was not going to fucking break down. That would be even more embarrassing.

“And I don’t mind, either,” Louis continued. “You can tell me anything you want and need — Harry?”

Harry ducked his head even lower.

Louis’ voice went even softer. “Hey, don’t cry! Everything’s alright!” he soothed. “Oh, Haz. C’mere.” He pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Harry let out a dry sob. “I — I … it was so _embarrassing!”_

Louis was quiet for a second before he responded gently, “I didn’t find it embarrassing at all.”

“You’re not the one who did it,” Harry sniffled back.

Louis chuckled. “You’re a stubborn one.”

They stayed like that for a good few minutes before Harry finally regained his composure and drew back, cheeks flushed. “S-Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Hey, it’s okay!” Louis tipped his chin up. “Nothing to worry about, yeah?”

“Mhm.” Harry rubbed his eyes, feeling very little at the moment. “Gonna go to bed.”

“Now? Okay, darling. Have a good sleep,” Louis replied lightly, regardless of the fact that it was only seven in the evening.

Harry nodded and backed away before rushing away to his room, slamming the door shut. He fell on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, trembling.

Louis knew everything, and he probably thought he was a freak now. He just hoped he hadn’t ruined the close friendship between them.

He fell asleep with dried tear-stains on his face.

**********

When Harry woke up, it was seven in the morning, which meant that he’d slept for twelve hours. Wow. He stretched, yawning, and was satisfied with how his bones cracked. He supposed being a stressed Little was taking a toll on him.

When he stepped cautiously out of his room, he was met with the sight of Louis on the couch, playing around on his phone. “What are you looking at?” he asked curiously when he saw that Louis was on Twitter.

Louis jumped, surprised, then relaxed. “Oh, not much. Just the news,” he said dismissively. He smiled at Harry. “Had a good sleep?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded and plopped down next to him.

“Hey, Haz, I wanna talk about something.” Louis turned his phone off and put it to the side before looking at Harry, lacing his fingers together.

“Yes?” Harry answered slowly, wary of the upcoming conversation.

“About what happened yesterday.”

Harry bit his lip.

“I just … do you need a Daddy?”

And, well. That was something he was _not_ expecting.

“Uh, w-what?” Harry stared at him, shocked.

“Do you need a Daddy?” Louis repeated, enunciating each syllable clearly.

“I … I …” Harry’s mouth went dry.

“It’s okay if you do, Harry,” Louis told him softly. “We all experience a feeling of weakness at times. Being a Little doesn’t make you weak. Neither does wanting a Daddy.”

“You don’t know that,” Harry blurted out.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “No, I don’t,” he agreed. “But I do know that being a Little-less Daddy is lonely too. I struggle with insecurity just as much as you, you know. I wonder if Littles don’t want me as a Daddy. I wonder if I can even have a Little in the future, with how things are.”

“So … having a Little would help you?” Harry questioned quietly.

“It would,” Louis murmured wistfully, then smiled. “I would adore having a Little of my own.”

Harry wasn’t sure what had possessed him to say what he said next. “There’s one right in front of you.”

There was a pause, and Harry instantly regretted it, hanging his head. God, he was so stupid.

“You’re right.”

Harry’s head jerked up. “What?”

“There is a Little in front of me. I should have done something earlier.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry responded as nonchalantly as he could.

“Yes, you do,” Louis corrected. “You just don’t want to admit it because you’re scared of what I’ll think. Do you want to know what I think, Harry?” The blue-eyed boy leaned in closer. “I think that there’s a beautiful boy sitting beside me, and this entire time, I haven’t known or realized that he’s the perfect match for me.”

Harry’s cheeks blushed pink. “R-Really?” he said softly. “Lou, I don’t want you to make any decisions out of what I say or what you saw yesterday … the picture and all, you know.”

“I’m not, Harry,” Louis said firmly. “I want to be your Daddy. If you’ll grant me the honour, of course.”

Harry broke into a big grin, dimples popping out. “Yes. Yes, please.”

“Haz, I don’t want you to make any decisions out of what I say,” Louis teased with a grin.

“Oh, shush.” Harry playfully poked Louis. “You’ve made my day.”

“Guess you’ve wanted it for a while?” Louis smirked, pulling him in closer.

“Maybe,” Harry smirked.

Louis pecked him on the cheek before breathing into his ear, “Well, so have I.”

**********

_ 2 Months Later _

“Hazza, wake up, darling!”

Harry rolled over in his crib, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Daddy,” he garbled, sucking on his fingers.

“Icky fingers, baby,” Louis reprimanded, running his hand through his curls. “C’mon, up, or else you won’t be able to fall asleep for your nap later today.”

“Then I won’t need one,” Harry yawned. “Daddy, your Harry never needs a nap.”

“Mhm, of course, sweetheart,” Louis smirked. “Do you need a change?”

Harry squirmed. “N-No.”

“Harry, no lying to Daddy,” Louis scolded lightly, even as he chuckled. His baby still got a bit flustered when needing a change, even after two months. “Does my baby need a change?”

“Mmmm, maybe.” Harry peeked out from behind his fingers. “Maybe Hawwy needs his Daddy to change him.”

“That’s right,” Louis cooed, picking Harry up with a small groan — the boy wasn’t heavy, but he wasn’t light either. “Because my Harry-berry is too little to do it himself, isn’t that right? You need Daddy.”

“Dadddyyy,” Harry whined into Louis’ shoulder.

“I know, baby,” Louis soothed, laying him down on the changing table. “You’re not too fond of Daddy telling you everything, huh?”

“No,” Harry pouted.

Louis chuckled. “Sorry, baby. You’re just too adorable.”

“‘M very adorable,” Harry agreed shamelessly. “Daddy, want Beau.”

“Of course, baby.” Louis handed the stuffed bunny to the little, watching with a fond smile as Harry played with Beau’s ears, babbling to the stuffie contentedly as Louis changed his nappy.

“Daddy, I had a dream,” Harry said suddenly.

“Yeah, babe? What was it about?” Louis asked absentmindedly, finishing up.

“Daddy and Hawwy and Li-Li and all the others were singing on stage, and Hawwy was vewy happy but then meanie girls yelled bad things at Hawwy,” the Little told him, chewing on his lip. “Daddy, we go back on stage soon? Don’t want meanie girls.”

Louis paused before smiling and continuing on, trying to keep a straight face. “No, baby, not for a while,” he answered lightly. “And besides, even if there are rude and mean girls, Daddy will be here for you. Nothing to worry about.”

“Daddy is my Batman!” Harry exclaimed with a beaming smile.

“That’s right,” Louis laughed. “And Batman says it’s time for breakfast now. Ready?”

“Uh-huh.” Harry outstretched his arms, indicating that he wanted to be carried. “Cookies for breakfast, Daddy?” he asked with a toothy grin.

“‘M afraid not,” Louis chuckled. “Cookies aren’t a very nutritious breakfast.”

“But they’re yummy,” Harry pointed out. “Please, Daddy?”

Louis suppressed a sigh. He could already feel a tantrum coming on. “Daddy said no, darling.” He put the Little down on the ground. “Perhaps after lunch today.”

“Nooooo!” Harry whined, stomping his foot and pouting. “Now! I want cookies right now, Daddy!”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “And Daddy said?” he questioned.

“Daddy said no, but Daddy is a meanie!” Harry shrieked, swatting Louis’ leg irritably.

“Excuse me?” Louis crossed his arms. “Harry Edward Styles, do we hit others?”

“Noooo,” Harry whimpered. “B-But Daddy—”

“No buts,” Louis interrupted. He frowned down at the naughty Little. “I think ten minutes in the corner will help this naughty behaviour of yours.” When Harry didn’t move, he raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“Daddy is mean!” Harry tossed over his shoulder angrily before stomping off, then letting out a high-pitched shriek when Louis landed three sharp smacks on his bum over the diaper. “Owieeee,” he sobbed. “Daddyyyy!” He reached out with his arms, just wanting to be comforted now.

“Nope, you can go to timeout now,” Louis told him in a pleasant tone. “When Daddy tells you to do something, you do it, Harry.”

Harry let out a small sob before pitifully asking, “Hawwy have Beau, Daddy?”

Louis picked up the stuffed toy and gave it to Harry, wiping Harry’s tears away for him with his thumbs. “C’mon, darling. Ten minutes in the corner and it’ll all be over.” He led the Little to the corner by his hand, smoothing his hand over his hair. “Such a good boy,” he cooed.

The Daddy sat down on the couch, observing his pouty Little in the corner. Harry was just so, so precious. The other lads had congratulated them on their newly developed relationship when they’d found out, but they hadn’t let Modest! management know yet. Management would probably freak out. That was bound to cause trouble eventually, for sure.

But never mind management. All Louis wanted to focus on was his boy. He loved Harry. The curly-haired boy meant more to him than the world did, and that was all he cared about. He was glad he had stumbled upon Harry looking at a Larry Stylinson picture two months ago — it had definitely pushed the both of them to admit their feelings.

“Daddyyyyyy. Am I doneee?”

“Yes, darling,” Louis chuckled after checking the clock on the wall. “Come here and give Daddy a hug.”

Harry ran forward, dropping Beau on the couch and allowing himself to be enveloped in Louis’ arms. “Hawwy isn’t bad,” he told the other boy proudly.

“Nope,” Louis laughed fondly. “My baby is never bad.”

“Right, because Hawwy isn’t bad, but his behaviour can be a little bit naughty.”

Louis blew a raspberry on the Little’s tummy, laughing when Harry let out a shriek and giggled uncontrollably. “That’s right, sweetheart. You’re a smart boy.”

“Only because Daddy teaches me things!” Harry responded, absolutely beaming at the praise.

“God, I love you so much.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

And that’s how it was.

Things were just perfect.

Louis hoped it would stay like that forever.

***********

After a long day of playing around with Harry, he had put the curly-haired lad to bed at nine o’clock when he’d seen Harry yawning during their movie of ‘Beauty and the Beast’ — Harry’s favourite Disney princess.

Louis switched off all the lights and headed upstairs to sleep as well when it became midnight. But stopping made him pause at Harry’s nursery, and before he knew what he was doing, he was peering down at Harry. He needed to make sure that his boy was sleeping well.

Louis gazed down at his little boy, who was sleeping soundly suckling on his thumb. He made quiet snuffles, making Louis coo at him. It was just plain adorable; there was no other way to explain it.

“I love you, Harry Edward Styles,” he said softly, reaching out and tracing the boy’s soft skin. “You're so precious and little; you don't deserve all of the bad things happening in your life.”

Louis took a deep breath, feeling a little stupid at being so emotional, but continued on nevertheless. “When I first saw you, it was like I had opened my eyes for the first time. I _knew_ that I had to protect you, even though I didn't know your status and you didn't know mine. It was a little special bond that we immediately shared, I think.” He smiled when the boy snuffled and shifted in his crib a bit.

“I'm so happy we can be together now. You know, it never felt like I was fully happy. It was kind of like I was missing half of whatever I had. But seeing you like this now, it's like finally finding the key to the lock, and finding the anchor to my heart. It’s like seeing the sun come up for the first time.”

He leaned forward, pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead, and breathed, “I love you so much, Harry Edward Styles. Forever and ever.”

He switched the lamp on the nightstand off, feeling completely and fully content and relaxed for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos? ;)
> 
> Go check out my other fics! You won't regret it ;)
> 
> Contact me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422
> 
> And drop me a follow on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stardreamer-422  
> (username: stardreamer-422)  
> I post updates of fics, pics, and even snippets of the next chapters of my fics/upcoming new fics on my Tumblr, so don't miss out on that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
